Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 4)
The fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicts the 2004-05 school year. Opening Sequence The opening sequence begins with Ellie filming the school and then pans to Emma handing out flyers, later showing Jimmy and Spinner playing basketball, Hazel and Manny holding up Paige at Spirit Squad practice, J.T. stealing a lacrosse stick from Kendra until somebody drops the panther mascot head on him, it then moves on to Craig and Ashley recording music, then it zooms outside the school to Snake, Spike, Joey, and Caitlin talking and eating lunch, then back into the school to Toby and Liberty doing a science experiment, then out into the hall to see Sean about to spray paint the school walls until Mr Raditch stops him, and finally, Ellie starts filming Marco as he turns around with the Degrassi logo on his back. Cast Main Characters 19 actors received star billing: Juniors *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, a popular girl. *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning, a bipolar musician and school stud *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, a Goth girl *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a jock *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a class clown, who is very loyal *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden, a cheerleader and Paige's sidekick *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin, a total rocker chick *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a gay teenager Sophomores *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a nerdy outcast *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron, a bad boy with a dark past *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke, a class clown with a sweet side *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, Emma's popularity-seeking best friend. Adults *Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson, a Media Immersions teacher *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, Craig's guardian and car salesman *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson, Emma's mom and Snake's wife *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, Degrassi's principal ''Recurring Characters '''Students' *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt, a class clown and Liberty's protective brother *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk, a gay hockey player and Marco's boyfriend; Paige's brother. *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez, Jay's rebellious girlfriend *Bailey Corneal as Amy Peters-Hoffman, Sean's rebellious girlfriend *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray, Terri's abusive boyfriend *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards, a new girl and strong Christian *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason, Spinner's adopted sister and Toby's anime-loving girlfreind *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart, a bad boy *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, a cheerleader *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe, a rapper and Emma's boyfriend *Unseen Actor as Heather Sinclair, a queen bee Adults *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos, a science teacher and Degrassi's principal *Christopher Jacot as Matt Oleander, a student-teacher *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a coach and math teacher *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a history teacher *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin, Ashley's mom *Unseen Actor as Heather Sinclair, a queen bee Guest Stars *Jason Mewes as Himself - "West End Girls," "Goin Down The Road (1)," & "Goin Down The Road (2)" *Alanis Morissette as Herself - "Goin Down The Road (1)" *Shawn Roberts as Dean Walton - "Ghost In The Machine" *Kevin Smith as Himself - "West End Girls," "Goin Down The Road (1)," & "Goin Down The Road (2)" Episode List Deleted Scenes thumb|362px|left﻿ Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Parents Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Friendships Category:Season 4 Episodes